Platinum may have application for utilization in semiconductor constructions; and, for instance, may have application in integrated circuitry and/or micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS).
Platinum is a noble metal, and thus non-reactive relative to numerous materials commonly utilized in semiconductor constructions. Such non-reactivity can be beneficial. For instance, some memory cells utilize oxygen-containing programmable materials between a pair of electrically conductive electrodes (such memory cells may be utilized in, for example, resistive random-access memory [RRAM]). Unfortunately, the programmable materials can problematically react with many of the commonly-available conductive materials. However, the utilization of platinum in the electrodes can alleviate, or even eliminate, problematic reaction with the programmable materials.
Difficulties are encountered in forming platinum-containing structures, in that the non-reactivity of platinum can make the platinum difficult to pattern. It would be desirable to develop new methods for patterning platinum-containing structures, and it would be desirable for such new methods to be suitable for utilization in the fabrication of semiconductor constructions.